


Filthy Brother Lover

by Twintaileddragon



Series: Dating Sans Sucks Sometimes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Funy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't spell for jack, I meant Cute, I meant Funny, Jealousy, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face, Those Tags though, What are you looking at?, jealous!sans, ute - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying with the Skeletons on the surface isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when you're dating the older brother. Life has it's good and bad moments but with Sans and Papyrus, it may as well be a roller coaster all the time.</p><p>Today, Mettaton is putting the moves  on Papyrus and You and Sans are having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Brother Lover

Sans is worried. It's obvious. It won't show in his face but you had become an expert in telling what the skeleton was thinking. Tonight though it was obvious. Mettaton had taken Papyrus on a date and Sans was not happy about it. Taking a swig of ketchup and watching reruns of Cooking with a Killer robot on Television. You rubbed his femur lovingly, that gesture always good for turning his mood around but it didn't work this time.  
"Babe," He started, a slight chuckled. "Not even those magic hands could help today."  
"I know you're worried about your brother."  
"I'll dismantle bolt breath if he hurts him."  
"Everything will be fine Sans," you started, weaving your fingers in between the various bones and lightly kissing the hinge of his jaw. He chuckled lowly, his bony fingers tracing circles in your thigh.  
"Have I ever told you how much I like you in shorts?"  
"You usually follow it with a pun."  
"No need to be 'Short' with me, Kid." Sans seemed to calm down a bit, your laughter helping relieve some tension. "You always know how to make me feel better." Sans leaned over, pressing his teeth against her lips. Their makeshift kiss was short lived as Sans phone began to ring. He smiled, pulling you close while he put the phone to his ear.  
"What's U-"  
"Nugh, Me-Mettaton.." Sans face just fells, wondering if he was hearing that correctly.  
"Do you like it darling?"  
"IT'S SO BIG!"  
"Only the best for you...why don't you... have a lick?" Sans took in a deep breath somehow, listening further to make sure 100% that he knew what was going on.  
"A-Are you sure... It's....Well I wouldn't-"  
"Darling, It would please me more than you could ever know to see you enjoy it-" Sans hung up, not even bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation. He was obviously rattled, You being able to tell immediately that he heard something he didn't like.  
".....Sans-"  
"I"m going to kill Mettaton. Excuse me." He said, getting off the couch and walking for the door. Before he could leave, you hugged him, keeping him from leaving.  
"Sans, what's wrong?"  
"Look I don't have time for this, so just come with me. We're killing-"  
"We're not killing anyone. What did you hear-" Sans phone began to ring again, the caller ID reading Papyrus, again. He answered, putting it on speaker.  
"nggh, Did you enjoy that? Pappy dear?"  
"I sure did! But...."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Now I feel .... sticky."  
"Of course Doll, that's normal. You're covered in it after all..but it's not that much. You swallowed most of it." Sans hung up again, even more enraged than before, with the added bonus of his girlfriend being on board. Sans went to open the front door taking one of his famous short cuts.

 

Sans started at Alphys's house she shared with Undyne, You in tow. When you entered, Undyne was watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, the love of her life in her lap.  
"Oh, S-Sans... I wasn't expecting you... Hi, Y/N!"  
"We're looking for Mettaton." Sans said, getting straight to business. The robot was living with the couple, sort of a surrogate teenage child of theirs. Undyne groaned.  
"What did he do now?"  
"M-Maybe it's not bad." Sans phone began to ring again. As last time, he turned it on speaker.  
"ugh, F-Faster Papyrus!"  
"I-I'm going as fast as I can!"  
"Here...Let's switch... Let me show you the ... Ideal speed."  
"Y-You're hands are so..Skilled."  
"Yours too, Pappy." Sans hung up again, Undyne seemed furious.  
"THAT LOUSY, UNDERHANDED PRIMADONNA-"  
"U-Undyne, P-Please... Now I realize that it sounds.... overtly s-sexual...b-but, what if we're wrong-" Sans phone rang again. For the third time, he put it on speaker.  
"I...I'm having a great time Mettaton."  
"I'm having a WONDERFUL time. We need to do this more often... I like spending quality time with you~" Sans hung up, Undyne already running out of the house, not even knowing where she was headed.  
"UNDYNE WAIT!"  
"I'LL WRING HIS METAL NECK."  
"WHERE ARE YOU EVEN GOING!?"  
"DON'T KNOW, DON'T CARE." Sans shook his head, chuckling lightly.  
"Come on, Babe. Let's get going. He's not here.

They felt lost. They had no idea where else Mettaton could be. It wasn't until you decided to call Papyrus that you got a lead. Papyrus said they were at the MTT hotel, scaring the hell out of you and infuriating Sans and Undyne. You all barged into the hotel, demanding the poor bellhop to tell them where Mettaton was. You and Alphys ended up asking the desk clerk, finding out that Mettaton was in the kitchen with some 'loud skeleton guy'. Everything was chaos. As all 5 of them tried to go through they clogged the kitchen door for a moment getting stuck between each other. Mettaton and Papyrus just watched their friends stuff themselves through that small door. When they fell through the door they looked up at Mettaton, glaring angrily but the only thing they saw were 2 confused monsters, dressed as chefs.  
"...What kind of kinky shit is going on here!?" Undyne yelled, causing Mettaton to get flustered and Papyrus to grew confused.  
"What!?" The robot started. "What on earth are you talking about? We're just cooking!"  
"Cooking? Really? Is that ALL you're doing?" Sans started, the lights in his eyes missing.  
"Sans, what is this about?" Papyrus seemed concerned but quickly shifted his mood "Oh OH, Sans you have to try this ice cream! Mettaton made it! It's delicious!"  
"Oh, Come now-"  
"But it is! He made me a HUGE ice cream cone!"  
"Papyrus we just got you cleaned up, You're going to get all sticky again!" You blinked a few times... finally piecing the story together. "He also showed me is quick stirring techiniques! The Way Mettaton can stir Ice cream is incredible"  
"Oh Darling you're too much." They shared a quick laugh "So... Why were you guys so hell bent on getting here?" The 4 were now dumbfounded. They stared at the 2 with blank and nervous expressions, embarrassed to admit what they really thought was going on.  
"...You kept pocket dialing me..." That was all Sans could say.  
"We were just worried that's all!" You covered quickly, hugging Sans from behind.  
"...Y-Yeah," Alphys started. "We were worried you guys might be ...hurt?"  
"Bullshit, they were having sex." Everyone but Papyrus tensed at Undynes brash comment.  
"...Sex?" Mettaton laughed, "How on earth.....wait...no I think I understand."  
"What?" Papyrus asked, still in the dark about everything.  
"Nothing Papyrus...Why don't we all just... have some ice cream. It's getting a bit too hot in here.."


End file.
